


In My Blood

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused! AU, Anal Sex, Both of them have praise Kinks, Bottom Keith, Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, I just really wanted some Sheith bonding, Keith was abused in Foster Homes, M/M, No Kerberos, Past Abuse, Power Bottom Keith, Praise Kink, Scarring, deep emotional talks, god i love them, possessive shiro, sort of rough sex, teasing keith, then they fuccccccc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Something that Shiro had always been confident in was the way the he knew Keith.It wasn’t until their relationship began developing into something more that Shiro started… wondering.





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! First off, this story is inspired by this [Drarry Fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678955) that I found recently: I thought it was absolutely stunning, and if you like this pairing, go read it!!!
> 
> There's no major description of what happens to him, but you can probably tell.

            Something that Shiro had always been confident in was the way the he knew Keith. He’d known the stunning young man since their garrison days, since Keith had hair cropped at the ear, eyes were narrow with distrust, and his stance was guarded. He’d always been a quiet guy, only speaking when spoken to at first, but whenever Shiro would show him kindness, speak to him as more than just another nameless face in a crowd of cadets, he could see that little by little, Keith was flowering and opening up to him. Some of the higher ups almost called it hero worship, but Shiro knew that Keith saw him as more than the garrison’s golden boy. He saw him as Shiro.

            It wasn’t until their relationship began developing into something more that Shiro started… wondering. Keith had no parent relations on his file, no guardian listed. Keith never talked about where he was from, his life before the garrison, nothing. He was only ever in the present, only ever spoke of the now and the future that the two of them could perhaps share one day.

            It was Keith that asked Shiro out, in a very Keith-like fashion. They were working on Keith’s hoverbike, fixing up some of the broken parts, when Keith blurted out, “I think that you and I should go on a date.”

            Shiro’s head had shot up fast enough that his neck cracked, and he almost responded with a ‘huh?’. But then he took in the way that Keith didn’t break eye contact with him, despite his cheeks glowing a bright red in embarrassment. He was fidgeting with the wrench in his hand, and if Shiro looked close enough, he could see that his fingers were shaking. He looked back up at him, and still his gaze did not waver. Amethyst eyes were honest and clear, and unyielding. Keith never did anything halfway, and that seemed to translate over to confessing to the person he liked.

            _Keith liked him._ Shiro coughed, suddenly feeling very warm in the face as he finally made the connection needed to understand what Keith was saying. “I-ah…” He tried to find the words that he wanted, but eventually he couldn’t think of an eloquent way to speak. So, he went with simple honesty. “I think… that I would very much enjoy that, Keith.”

            It was worth it to see his face brighten up, a smile stretching across his face like the sun over the horizon. His flush didn’t diminish, instead seeming to crawl down his cheeks as he looked down at the bike. “Nice!” He declared, walking around the hoverbike to plop down on the ground next to Shiro. “Awesome. Great.” The longer Shiro stayed silent, the more it seemed that Keith couldn’t contain his happiness. Shiro found that he rather enjoyed Keith’s word vomit. Especially when it ended with “I’m… very happy you accepted me, Shiro.”

            Shiro couldn’t help it; He let his hand move from the hoverbike to Keith’s back, tugging him close into a side hug. “I’m glad that I’m not the only one who thought like that.” He confessed. “I was worried. I know that I’m only a teacher’s assistant, but… I wasn’t sure if you saw me the way I see you.” He realized that Keith hadn’t moved at all, in fact he’d stiffened, and Shiro practically jerked away. “I’m sorry.” He quickly said. “I should have asked before I did that.”

            Keith immediately tried to stop Shiro. “No, no, it’s okay! Don’t worry about it. I’m just… I’m just not used to touches like that not being…” He tried to find words to explain what it felt like, staring at his hands. “…buggy.”

            “Buggy?” Shiro asked curiously.

            Keith furrowed his brow, curling his fingers inward. “Like there’s millions of bugs crawling over me where people touch me. Hugs aren’t my favourite things in the world.”

            Shiro frowned at that. “Hugs aren’t supposed to feel like that. They’re supposed to make you feel safe and loved.” A creeping suspicion poked at the back of Shiro’s consciousness, but he figured it wasn’t the time to ask. “Well, hopefully with me they stay non-buggy.”

            Keith’s uncertain look changed to a warm smile. “I think that they will.”

* * *

 

            Later on, when they were on their third date, Shiro noticed something particular. Keith had a habit of not wasting a single bit of food. Be it French fries, the last bite of a burger, or even the ketchup packets that were given to them in a drive through, Keith always either ate it all or meticulously wrapped it up to take it with him back to the garrison. It was the same with the garrison cafeteria. Keith ate _everything_ on his plate, as if each meal would be his last. He had heard whispers among the younger cadets that there were jokes of Keith being… feral when it came to food, and as he slowly ate his own across from the younger man, he could see why just a little bit.

            “Your food’s not going to go anywhere.” Shiro murmured to Keith after he did an almost snakelike swallow of the meatloaf served that evening. Keith’s eyes snapped up to him, wide as he realized what he was doing. “Really, it’s fine.” He tried to assure him. “You don’t need to eat all of it, they won’t be offended.”

            Keith stared at him for a little bit before swallowing the rest of the meatloaf, putting his fork and knife down to wipe his face with a napkin. “Sorry.” He mumbled, a nervous smile appearing on his face. “Old habits die hard.”

            Shiro blinked, surprised. “Old habits?” He half smiled, a huff of laughter leaving his mouth. “You had a lot of growth spurts as a kid? Played a lot of sports? That kind of thing?”

            Keith’s face went blank, and he looked down at his food. “Something like that.”

            Shiro, for a moment, feared he overstepped on something, but a student approached him, asking for advice on an engineering test, and the subject was dropped for the day.

* * *

 

            The first time that Shiro and Keith made love was when all of his suspicions began to come together. Before that, he’d never seen Keith without a shirt on, without any clothes, really. It had taken a lot of work and a lot of trust to get to where they were. Almost a year’s worth, but it was definitely, definitely worth it.

            The lights were off in Shiro’s apartment (he’d graduated by that point, Keith only a year behind) and the shades were drawn. The only light available in the small room was from their phones charging. The stark light let Shiro see very little in his queen-sized bed, but it was enough to put a shine in Keith’s eyes as he cupped Shiro’s face. “I trust you.” He whispered. “I trust you.”

            Shiro’s heart swelled, and he leaned down to kiss Keith on his temple. They were both already naked, Keith already prepared due to Shiro’s steady fingers working in and out of him, and both of their hearts were racing. “I’m glad you trust me. I’m going to prove that it’s well founded.” The words that he murmured into Keith’s hair instantly made the younger relax, practically melting into the affection that Shiro was giving him. It only took a moment for Shiro to guide himself in, and judging by the way that Keith gasped in delight, it was a pleasant experience for him as well.

            It wasn’t long until the rocking of Shiro’s hips made him brush against something inside of Keith, making his back arch and his gasp to become lewder. The way that he tightened around Shiro only made him go harder, eventually getting to the point that their hips were slapping together, and the smell of sex was permeating the air. He gripped Keith’s hips tightly and started moving in tightly controlled circles, almost losing himself in the way Keith’s voice would rise and fall with each collision of their bodies. His eyes were half lidded, and Shiro couldn’t stop the delight that thrilled through him when he saw that Keith was drooling a little bit. He removed one hand from Keith’s hip and threaded it through his hair, gently tugging enough to allow access to Keith’s neck to suck and lavish hickies onto the freckled skin.

            He didn’t even realize that he’d began talking through it until Keith whined in embarrassment mid thrust. _“Shiro…”_ He gasped, flushing bright enough that Shiro could see it. “That’s so… embarrassing.”

            “But it’s true, though.” He let himself babble on as he slowed his thrusts once again, enjoying the way that Keith groaned impatiently. “You’re so beautiful, Keith. You look so good in all aspects, but this right here? This is something that I’ve had the pleasure of being the only one to see.” He grinded deep inside of Keith, and licked his lips when the sweet thing beneath him _wailed,_ eyes closed and tearing up. “I’m the only one that has the privilege to see you gasping for more of me, and I’m going to give you everything you could ever want.”

            _“Shiro.”_ Keith sounded like he was dying as he pawed at Shiro’s chest, trying to pull him down for a kiss. Shiro eagerly obliged, licking into Keith’s mouth like he was a man on a mission. He nibbled at Keith’s lip and when they parted for breath, he thrusted in once more just to hear the cry bubble up in Keith’s throat to die at his lips. _“Shiro. Shiro._ ” He gasped “Please, wanna co-come. Please let me come.”

            “They take so much from you.” Shiro continued to talk. “They demand so much from you, ask so much from you. And it’s not fair.” Keith wheezed as Shiro spoke, letting Shiro know that it rang true. “You work so hard. And you deserve better.” He lifted off of Keith once more, hand still in his hair and on his hip. “So I’m going to give you what you deserve.” He smiled, licking his teeth. “I’m going to give you everything.”

            As soon as he finished speaking, he started jackhammering inside of Keith, making his cries reach an all-new level. He didn’t relent, he didn’t stop until he felt Keith tighten around him and saw him spill messily in the darkness. He pulled out quickly, jerking it at the sight in front of him and came over Keith’s heaving stomach.

            His orgasm had essentially left him breathless, and only a moment of his last two brain cells working together stopped him from flopping onto Keith. Instead, he used one of his shirts on the floor to wipe off Keith’s chest and a little bit of his hole, cock twitching at the way Keith’s toes curled at the touches. He threw the shirt on the floor, curling up next to him on his side and ran his hand through Keith’s hair once again. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly. “Are you hurting anywhere?”

            Keith groaned a little bit, turning to his side just to stare at Shiro. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt okay doing that with anybody. Just the thought of it scared me. But…” His fingers intertwined with Shiro’s. “You made me feel good. You made me feel like I was beautiful, even covered in sweat and making gross noises and thrashing like a maniac on your sheets.”

            Shiro laughed lightly. “Well, I think that you’re always like that. I love the way you look. In day to day life and in the bedroom.” He gently let his free hand trace over the freckled shoulders of his partner. “You’re amazing. Maybe one day you’ll see yourself the way that I see you.”

            Keith’s smile once again lit up the room, despite the lateness of the hour. “You’re too sweet.” He murmured. “Now let’s go to sleep. You’ve got a class to work with tomorrow.”

            “Alright.” Shiro murmured in agreement. “Now come here and let me spoon you.”

            When Keith turned his back to Shiro at first, he thought they were large freckles. But even in the darkness of the room, he could tell the redness of the circles, how too perfect they were on Keith’s alabaster skin. The way that they weren’t randomly placed, instead seemingly in the same area around Keith’s spine. A cluster of those perfect, red circles-

            Shiro went to bed that night wondering why Keith had several cigarettes burn scars on his back.

* * *

 

            It bothered him. It made him anxious. It made him _furious._ They haunted the back of his eyelids, no matter how many times he closed his eyes, he saw them. And not only that, but that morning he woke up to see Keith scrambling to put a shirt on. There was enough lighting to see that those weren’t the only scars that he had. There were raised lines of flesh on his back as well, all straight, all old. Like someone had taken a belt to his back many, many times.

            Something cracked. Shiro looked down to realize he’d had such a tight grip on his pencil that he’d snapped it clean in half. Matt, who was sitting next to him grading papers in an empty office, noticed and snorted. “Christ, what’s gotten into you, Mr. Gentle Giant?”

            “Nothing!” Shiro tried to reassure his friend; but when Matt only raised an eyebrow, concern on his face, his broad shoulders slumped, and his head fell onto his desk. “If I tell you, you need to _promise_ not to tell anybody.”

            “That’s easy.” Matt shrugged, grinning. “I swear.”

            Shiro lifted himself back to his full height. “Matt. I’m serious.”

            Matt’s easy smile dropped, and he looked even more concerned. “Uh… okay. Yeah, buddy. You got it.”

            And after that was established, Shiro told Matt everything that he’d seen. He left out their copulation, of course, but the major parts. The burn scars, the thin lines on his back, the need to eat all his food right then and there. “I think… I think that Keith might have been abused as a child.” Shiro confessed quietly. “I don’t know if I should say anything, if I shouldn’t… I’m afraid that he’ll never talk to me about those scars. I don’t want to go snooping and betray his trust, but now we’re living together. I get to see him every day.” He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. A murderous tone turned his voice into a growl. “And if I did know, if I found out who did that to him…” He tried to take a deep breath, but failed. “I’m pretty sure I’d get arrested for second degree murder.”

            “Whoa, buddy.” Matt gripped Shiro’s forearm. “Let’s not go that distance, okay? I’m sure that if you asked Keith, he’d explain. He’s a very straightforward guy, you both can talk it out, I’m sure that you can reach an agreement on how to address this.”

            “I don’t think I’ve ever been this angry in my life, Matt.” Shiro continued, staring his friend directly in the eye. “Don’t tell me if someone you loved had things like that, you wouldn’t be livid.”

            That made Matt pause, but eventually he answered. “You’re right. I would be. But I would talk to them first. Some survivors don’t like when their trauma gets an angry reaction, Shiro. You still need to find out what Keith needs from you regarding this situation. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so lost on what to do.”

            Shiro grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anybody the way I love Keith.” His voice softened at just the name of his boyfriend.

            “That’s gross.” Matt said. “I love it.”

            A smile finally cracked on Shiro’s face, and he leaned over to grab at Matt, giving him a quick squeeze. “Thank you, Matt. I’m glad I told you.”

            Matt let a genuine smile appear on his normally shit-eating face. “You both deserve happiness, Shiro. Make sure to be clear and concise about it. Be there for him.”

* * *

 

            He brought it up after dinner a week after his talk with Matt. They were both finished with their spaghetti and had been taking sips of a German white wine that Keith particularly enjoyed as they watched reruns of Voltron: Defenders of the Universe. “Can you believe that this was the show that made me wanna go to space?” Keith laughed quietly, his glass empty as he practically laid on top of Shiro. “These shitty characters and voiceovers? Dear god, I wish I could have watched something else, made a smarter choice like becoming a lawyer or some shit.”

            “Why couldn’t you watch anything else?” Shiro asked, hoping that Keith felt at home enough that he’d be more relaxed and open about it. “Was there only one channel?”

            Keith didn’t answer for a while, but when he did, it was a curt response. “No. I just watched TV when everyone else wasn’t home or asleep. I didn’t have TV Privileges.”

            “Ah.” Shiro said quietly. He took a deep breath, readying himself, before speaking. “Keith… I was wondering if you’d be willing to tell me about your childhood.” The body on top of him stiffened, but Shiro quickly kept talking. “You know, like where you went to school, where you learned to fly and drive, things like that.”

            “You saw my back, didn’t you.” Keith’s voice was cold, like a knife, and there was no question in his words. Shiro’s blood ran cold. “That’s why you’re asking, isn’t it? You think I’m one of those sob cases where if I spill my guts to you, everything’s going to suddenly be okay just because you know? Is that it?”

            “No! Not at all!” Shiro spoke quickly, anxiety rising in his throat. “I mean, yes, I did see them, but only that one time. Never after that.”

            “I should have kept my shirt on.” Keith mumbled to himself, almost in his own world. “I shouldn’t have let you see anything at all.” Hysteria was rising in his throat, and Shiro could sense an impending meltdown when he heard one. “I shouldn’t have gotten so close, I should have just kept my mouth sh-”

            “KEITH.” Shiro hadn’t meant to raise his voice, and he instantly regretted it when Keith flinched beneath him. He shimmied up on the couch so he could sit up on the armrest. And had Keith straddling his waist. “Keith, please listen to me.” He spoke softer as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so sorry for doing that to you. I’m sorry for raising my voice, but please know that I don’t think you’re a sob story or anything like that. I’ve wanted to know about your past since the day I met you. What happened to you is only a part of that, and you don’t have to talk about it now. I just…” He lifted Keith’s head up to look him in the eye. “I’m just so sorry that someone did that to you.” He spoke truthfully. “I’m so sorry that someone hurt you, made you suffer. You don’t deserve that.”

            Keith’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “You don’t know that.” He gritted out, not moving his face away from Shiro’s hand. “You don’t know anything about who I was.”

            “You’re right. I don’t.” Shiro agreed. “But I don’t have to to know that you didn’t deserve it.” Keith squinted at Shiro, trying to keep himself from tearing up but unable to stop a single drop from rolling down his cheek to be rubbed away by Shiro’s thumb. “I love you.” He said softly, and Keith inhaled sharply at the words. “I love you no matter your past, no matter what you think will make me turn against you.” His second hand rested on Keith’s other cheek, rubbing more of the tears that silently fell away. “I love you so, so much, Keith. Nothing that you’ve done can change that.”

            Keith stared at him for a little bit, jaw clenched before a shaky gasp left his mouth. Trembling hands cupped the ones already on his face, and Keith took a deep inhale before speaking. “You-I- You’re not real, are you?” He looked Shiro up and down. “You, with your good looks and big heart and silver eyes. You’re accepting things about me you don’t even know yet, accepting all the shit I’m too scared to tell you right now…” He let his head drop. “I was so afraid that you’d love me less and think of me more as a pity case if you knew. What a fucking idiot I was.”

            “We’re all idiots at some point.” Shiro said, not unkindly. “But hopefully the ones we love will help us find a better way.”

            Keith hummed, another crooked smile making it onto his face as Shiro rubbed one final tear off his cheek. “Yeah.” He said hoarsely. He let his gaze flicker back to Shiro before carefully leaning in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Shiro’s. Shiro responded almost immediately, opening his mouth to allow Keith to taste him, so he could taste Keith in return. As Shiro finally pulled away to view his handiwork, (Keith with his cheeks flushed and lips swollen) Keith was already on the way to taking off his own shirt, pupils fat with desire. “This might be a little weird…” he whispered. “But I really wanna fuck right now.”

            Shiro’s eyes widened, and he laughed at the statement, leaning forward once more to nibble at Keith’s lip before murmuring an assent. From then on it was a tangle of limbs as they helped each other get just a little more naked, just a little more bare until they were both nude, and Keith was licking his lips like he was looking at his prey. Shiro felt a flush of embarrassment at the way Keith boldly took in his body, but Keith started speaking again, and Shiro’s eyes snapped up to see Keith jerking himself off at the sight of him.

            “You know, for someone who likes to praise me for how good I look, you’re certainly a three-course meal yourself.” Keith grinned, liking the way that Shiro’s cock twitched visibly. “I love the way you look at me, and I love looking at you.” Keith let go of his cock, stepping off the couch to rummage in the cushions, pulling out the lube. At Shiro’s surprised look, Keith laughed, his face lighter and more open. “You think you’re the only one that jerks off while the other isn’t there?”

            Shiro groaned at the thought of Keith masturbating on the couch with Shiro being none the wiser; of Keith spreading himself open the way he was at that very moment, scissoring his fingers like a master and moaning Shiro’s name. A fire lit in his stomach, and he hadn’t realized he’d grabbed for Keith’s hips until Keith smacked his hands away.

            “You’ve been _such_ a good boyfriend.” Keith purred as he positioned himself above Shiro’s cock. “I think you deserve a good reward.”

            When Keith sank down, Shiro saw stars. _Fuck,_ he was so tight around him. Keith seemed to be feeling it too, and without waiting for a moment, he lifted himself up slowly before dropping himself down lightning fast. The noise alone was enough to make Shiro moan, but the tightness around him made him buck his hips up, causing Keith to moan as well. “Come on, baby.” Keith breathed out, gripping Shiro’s hair the way that Shiro’d done to him before. “Show me what you can do.”

            Something inside of Shiro snapped, and soon he was gripping Keith’s hips tightly, slamming him down on his cock at such speeds that Keith could barely hang on. There was no real control, and Shiro slipped out more than once, making Keith scramble madly to sit back down on him. He gave just as good as he got, pulling Shiro’s head back to bite at his neck and litter it with hickies the same way Shiro’d done to him, forcing Shiro’s hips to stutter. Keith pulled back, eventually pleased with the necklace of bruises, but he didn’t have enough time to properly admire what he’d done as he soon found himself on his back, Shiro fucking him into the couch like an animal. There were no words coming from Shiro this time, as he was zeroed into the way that Keith tightened around him and cried out as he found his prostate. He slammed harder into him and spread his legs to either side, giving him the perfect view of Keith folded in half to take all that Shiro could give him.

            “Whassa…. Matter?” Keith gasped out, a toothy grin on his face. “All outa…words?”

            _That fucker._

            Shiro would deny it to his dying day, but when Keith sassed him, some sort of desire to _dominate_ overtook him. He bit at Keith’s calf just to feel the muscle jump, and then he continued to rail Keith so hard that his screams turned silent. It was all Keith could do simply to not slide all the way across the couch, using his hands to stay in one place. Saliva connected his top and lower teeth as he opened it to gasp for air, and his hair looked an absolute mess. Shiro made sure to return the favour of those hickeys, make sure that they were even.

            It only took a single brush of Keith’s cock to make him come screaming, throwing his head back hard enough that he hit the armrest of the other side of the couch. Because of that, both of them ended up laughing through their orgasms, each heaving breath intermingled with a giggle or snort between the two of them.

            As Shiro winded down, he distantly realized he came inside of Keith. But judging by the way Keith tugged him back down for another heated kiss, he didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/?lang=en)
> 
> come by and say Hi!!!


End file.
